


Summer Delights

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie brings her chocolates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Seattle

Dinah smiled at Oliver, even though she was shaking her head at him. "Chocolates, in July, in California, when you know my air conditioner is broken?"

The blond moved inside the apartment, smiling right back at her as he set the chocolates in her hands. "S'pose we'll have to eat them quick, Pretty Bird, so they don't melt."

"Ol~i~ver," she protested, but she did open the package, taking one out to sample it. As he watched it disappear into her lips, she noted the residue on her fingers. "See what the heat's already doing to them?"

Her errant knight smiled more wickedly, catching her wrist. One by one, he drew each finger to his mouth, sucking it clean until the woman was only aware of the heat between them.

"Maybe that was my plan all along, Pretty Bird."


End file.
